Mistress
by Valsapena
Summary: This is a series of plot bunnies I've had hopping about in my head. It's Charon/Female Lone Wanderer centric. 18 and under need not apply here because this is for the ladies! Enjoy.
1. He calls me Mistress

I don't own Fallout 3…yadda yadda.

So this is my first Fallout story. A lot of stories on here are really sweet and nice…and I wanted to do something naughty. This is for the ladies! Warning there is Ghoul love in this. I never thought that I would ever in a million years write something like this but please enjoy!

****

He calls me Mistress.

I am his owner. His God. His Devil. His _everything_. I hold the contract binding his life solely to me. And the power I feel over him is glorious. I can get him to do anything. Like right now. I lead him to my room and shut the door behind us. No need for interruptions from Wadsworth or Dogmeat.

He stands before me. Unwavering. Tall. Strong. His face blank and with out emotion.

I order him to take off his armor and clothes. He does it while saying, "As you wish, Mistress."

I smile a little. He's such a good little pet sometimes.

Soon he is naked. I back up and I look at all of his body. I glance down and I see that his cock isn't even slightly excited. I glance up at his face. Still that blank look. He's smart. He's keeping his desires in check. Good boy.

I order him to lie on my bed. He goes onto the bed and lies down with his arms at his sides. I walk up to him slowly and lift each limb so that he was holding onto the metal bed posts. "Do not let go." I tell him.

"Yes Mistress."

I back up and slowly begin to undress. He is watching me. I keep my eyes locked onto his as I'm soon as naked as he is. I smile at him as I saunter over to his prone body. I know he likes looking at my body as I see his cock jump ever so slightly. I almost want to laugh. But I don't. This is a game and I can't be the one to ruin it by laughing stupidly.

I run my fingers along his chest. There is a modern misconception on Ghouls. People think that they're gooey zombies. They're oh so wrong. Ghoul skin is quite tough…almost leather like. And oh so sensitive. More sensitive than human skin. I test this out by slapping his chest lightly. A flicker on my Ghoul's face. It was only for a second but it was enough to know that he liked it. I looked at his cock. Oh yes…it was most definitely awake. I slapped his chest harder…and a hitch of breath from him. I look at his face. "Charon, do not make a sound. If you make any noise I will stop what I am doing and leave you alone in here for the rest of the day. Do you understand?" Charon wisely nods.

"Good."

I climb on top of him and lean down to kiss and lick when I had slapped him. Could Ghouls bruise? I suppose I'll figure it out soon. I spend the rest of my time teasing and caressing his body while watching his face. His eyes were locked onto mine. He couldn't make a sound but he didn't need to when his eyes were shining with desire. I feel something poking into my backside. I look behind and there it was. Standing as strong and tall and unwavering as the Ghoul who owned it. I reach behind me and begin to stroke it. Ghoul cocks (When it was still attached to their bodies) were much different than human cocks. Human men….their members were soft yet hard at the same time. But nothing special. Ghoul cocks how ever…had ridges and bumps that rubbed the inside of a woman the right way…all the time and Charon's cock was just perfect.

My thumb stroke over the head of his cock and my other hand moves all over my body; squeezing my breasts, running over my stomach, a finger in my mouth as I slide it down to the place I know he wants to be in the most. I begin touching myself down there. Teasing touches on my clit, a slender finger dipping itself inside my wet body. All while I'm stroking my poor Charon. The look on his face was beautiful. Still as blank as ever. But his eyes. His eyes were telling me a story.

I want you.

I pull my hand away from his cock and there was a flicker of disappointment on his face. I let it go. I slid my finger from inside me and hold it over his mouth. "Taste me." I order. He takes my finger into his mouth and from the way his tongue was sliding over my finger; he was enjoying the taste. I pull my finger out of his mouth slowly and he sucks on it lightly as I pull it out. He licks his lips when my hand is away from his mouth.

Enough teasing. I slowly position myself over his cock and move downward slowly. I feel the head part my lips and I moan softly as he enters me. His body is hot…but my body is hotter and God how he just stretches me the right way! He is big…but not enough to hurt me. It's perfect.

I close my eyes and press my hands against his hard stomach. A stomach that would have had wash-board abs if it wasn't for his Ghoulification.

I tilt my head back and rocked on him. So good...so fucking good.

I open my eyes and he's watching my face. Soon I'm rocking faster and harder on him. A light sweat on my body as I'm moving above him. Hips undulating over his hard body. Over his cock. Even Charon couldn't keep the expression of pure rapture off of his face. His face looked pained…and I knew it was hard for him to keep in his oral appreciation for what I was doing to him. I don't blame him. I was moaning and panting all over the place.

So between moans I relinquished my order and allowed him to make noise. The first moan that escaped his lips was the hottest thing I ever heard. I leaned down and kissed him on the lips. I could taste myself on him faintly. I pull away and I gasped as I felt the tremors letting me know that I was going to come.

I know he could feel it too. I could feel the way his cock is twitching inside me that he's close too.

My moans grow louder and louder until I was crying out my orgasm. It was like being hit with lightening. My whole body was stiff, my head tilted back with my eyes shut tightly. Under me…inside me…I could feel and hear Charon's orgasm. The splash of his seed inside my body, the slight arching of his back and the short cry from his strange lips.

I lay on top of him when it is over. Sated and happy. I could feel his heart beating hard and fast and I know he could feel mine as we both greedily suck in air. I allow him to release his hands from the bed post and they move down to relax around my body and stroke my hair. I sigh happily.

We lay in silence.

I love my pet.

****

Fin! This is only a little plot bunny I had stuck in my head all day. I'm contemplating doing a Charon POV of this. Maybe I'll do it. Maybe I won't. I have a lot of plot bunnies hopping about in my head…and Reviews are like carrots to them! So please review and let me know if I should do a Charon POV of this.


	2. I call her Mistress

I don't own Fallout. If I did it would be a very naughty game!

So this is Charon's perspective of the first chapter. I think I'm going to do it like this. Have some in the LW's perspective and then the next in Charon's. Sounds good, ne?

I hope this is as hot as the first one! Enjoy!

****

I call her Mistress.

She is my owner. My God. My Devil. My everything. She holds my contract; binding me to her until the day I die, the day she dies or the day she hands my contract to someone else. My mistress holds absolute power over me. She can get me to do anything. If it's her will I will abide to it for it is law. Like right now. She's leading me to her bedroom…and I'm sure it's not to discuss battle tactics. When she shuts the door I know that I'm at the point of no return.

I'm standing before her. I'm her protector. Strong. Unwavering. Tall. I make sure to keep my face blank. It was quite simple seeing that I was used to maintaining that facial expression for hours.

"Take off your clothes." She ordered. I complied of course while saying, "As you wish, Mistress."

Soon I was naked and the cool air of the room was nipping at my slowly deteriorating skin. My mistress was smiling as her eyes scanned my body. When her eyes fell on to my flaccid member she glanced back up at me…approval in her eyes.

"Lay on the bed."

I automatically moved towards the bed and lain upon the hard mattress with my arms at my sides. She walked up to me and gently took my arms and moved them for me to grab the metal bed posts behind me. We've played this game before. She orders me not to let go.

"Yes Mistress."

I watch her as she backs away and begins to undress. We locked eyes and when she was finally nude I took liberty in allowing my eyes to look up and down her body. So soft…typical female smoothskin…but this smoothskin was more than typical.

She is my Mistress.

I watch her as she walked up towards me. Comfortable in her skin…her own beautiful, pale, unscarred skin. And she was touching me. Her fingers were like a breeze upon my disfigurement. And suddenly a light slap on my chest and I can barely contain myself. I could feel my cock twitch at the sudden contact.

I've always enjoyed a bit of pain with my pleasure. It solidifies what I'm doing in my mind so that I know that it is not a dream. Pain is reality. Pleasure is not.

She slaps me again. This time my breath is hitched and I bite my tongue to keep from asking for another. My Mistress is looking at me. She's about to say something. Then she orders me not to make a sound as she's pleasuring me. If I was to do so with out her say so…she would leave me here for the rest of the day.

I nod when asked if I understood. I know once she lays an order down…I am to follow it to a tee.

"Good."

I watch her as she climbed on top of me and began to kiss and lick my chest where she had struck me. I've always enjoyed her attention to my body. It made me feel wanted. As if I didn't disgust her with my body.

I kept my eyes locked onto hers as she pleasures me into an erection. When she finds it poking up at her; there was no hesitation. Her small smooth hand moved down to it and began stroking the hard flesh.

If I was an ordinary man I would have broke. But I am no ordinary being. My self-control is legendary. I watch as her other hand move along her body. Along the nape of her neck, through her short hair, along her soft full breasts, back up to her mouth…those full soft lips…and down her body to the junction betwixt her firm thighs. I watch as her hand went to work…obviously teasing and playing from the look on her face and the way her finger was disappearing inside her body.

It seemed like forever. The sensation of her thumb moving along the slit of my now throbbing member breaking me from the trance I was in from watching her finger move in and out. Imagining it was my finger moving in and out of her body…imagining that it was me teasing and pleasuring her for that moment.

I wanted her.

But she had let go of my cock and I felt disappointment. I tried to hide but for a second I couldn't. She was pulling her finger from out of her body and she held it before my lips and told me to taste her. How could I deny my Mistress? My lips part and I taste her sweetness from her slender finger. I run my tongue along the digit and suck on her finger lightly as she pulled it out of my mouth. I could drink from her body for all eternity if I could. I recall a time she made me pleasure her orally all day. I would have done it with out being ordered to…but the fact that she ordered me to do it was a turn on in itself. My Mistress. The deviant.

I lick my lips when she pulls her hand away. She was getting in position to allow me to enter her body. I wait with bated breath. And when I enter her…she moaned for the both of us. My body is hot but my Mistress is hotter. She is perfect in every way. Her eyes close and I watch her as she began to rock on me. My Mistress is tight. So…so…tight. Her body is heaven. It takes all of my willpower not to just cum from being inside her body.

I grip onto the bed posts as I felt her hands press against my abdomen. An abdomen that was once as smooth as the woman on top of me. She started to speed up her movements…her body bucking into mine…fucking me. Her hips swiveled and I could feel every inch of her hot, wet tunnel.

I couldn't help it. My blank gaze was gone and was replaced with an enraptured expression.

I was gritting my teeth.

It feels so fucking good.

I'm holding the bars so hard I think I'm going to dent them.

It feels so…_fucking good._

She's panting and moaning on top of me. Her body starting to quiver the way it does before she comes. Then she allows me…between her pants that I could make noise and I do. The first thing that comes out of my mouth is a loud moan.

My cock is twitching inside her. I'm getting close as well.

She's moaning louder and louder. I could feel it. This is it. And with a cry…her body tightens around me and she's hit with a monumental orgasm. The sight…the feel…the sound of it sends me over the edge and I'm falling…falling…My body releasing all that it had inside her womb…The shock of intense pleasure that makes me arch my back and cry out as well.

And then it is over. I relax on the bed…breathing heavily. My Mistress is lying on top of me. Satisfied. She allows me to release my hands and with out thinking I begin to caress her back and to stroke her hair. She sighs happily and I am content.

We lay in silence.

My Mistress is good to me.

****

What did you guys think? Should I stick to only LW's perspective or keep switching it up like this? Remember reviews are like carrots to my little plot bunnies! So keep feeding them! Thanks!


	3. The games we play

I don't own Fallout. If I did…guys wouldn't want to play it.

So here's chapter 3. I listened to a lot of Sisters of Mercy, Robin Thicke, and Peter Gabriel while writing this…and a Robin Thicke song really gave me incentive to make it as naughty as it is. It's called "Teach U a lesson." So if you like Robin Thicke I would say listen to it while reading…or not. Listen to whatever you want as long as it's sexy!

Enjoy!

*****

We're playing another game.

Oh these games I play with my pet. I think he enjoys them. Who would have thought that the young girl from Vault 101 would grow to become a deviant of a sexual nature?

What would my dear father (God rest his soul) say if he seen me walking around a Ghoul with a belt in my hand naked with the Ghoul on his knees naked with his hands behind his back?

I can't dwell on that. I can only focus on the right now. I'm allowing my pet to moan with every crack of the belt to his back. He likes it. The gleam in his eye tells me so. His cock is hard and seems to grow with every lash. Still I talk to him…taunt him.

I take some skin off with every lash. A simple dip in some irradiated water will heal all his wounds so I do not worry. He can take it anyways. Charon is strong. He will not break.

Is it wrong for me to get off on whipping him? I feel a tingling between my thighs and a familiar wetness. It takes all of my power to keep from lying before him with my legs open and ordering him to take me.

I do the next best thing.

I walk up to him and rest my foot up on the table beside us and I order him to pleasure me with his tongue. He quickly goes to work…licking and nibbling at my most sensitive spot. His hands were still behind his back and I allow him to grab onto me to work my body better.

The sensation is exquisite. I could make him do this all day. Maneuvering towards the couch I sit down and he kneels before me with my legs on each side of his head.

It was two hours later when I order him to stop. He looks at me…his mouth and chin wet with my juices. I lean down and I run my tongue along his lips…tasting myself off of him.

Doing that seemed to turn him on more. I glance down at his cock and it's looking right up at me.

How could I deny my pet pleasure any longer? I order him to stand and he does. I lick my lips at the specimen before me. Large, proud, and utterly male. My hand slowly moves along the shaft. Up and down. I still have the belt in my other hand and with a wicked smirk I spank him lightly with the black leather accessory. His breath hitched and I could see a faint smirk appear on his face.

"Do you want to fuck me, Charon?"

He looks down at me…the smirk is gone. His face is blank and he speaks.

"Yes Mistress."

I grip onto his cock. "How badly do you want to fuck me?"

He bites back a moan. I can tell because his stomach tensed for a second. He finally speaks. "So bad it hurts, Mistress."

I release his cock and pull him down on top of me.

"Then fuck me, Charon."

It was all I needed to say. He entered my body with ease…the sensation of his thickness spreading my folds apart and the ridges of his strange member hitting so many different parts of my insides that it sends a flurry of electricity through my body. It's never the same when he enters me. The feeling is so different…so strange…but so amazing.

I order him to fuck me hard and fast. And he complies. I whip him with the belt as his hips buck into mine. He groans…I pant. I moan…he gasps.

Suddenly I wrap the belt around his neck and I tighten it around him. Not enough to kill him…But his breathing was definitely labored from it. The look of amazement on his face when I did it almost made me come. I know the sensations for him doubled the moment I did it…And I know he liked it from the way his hips started churning double time inside me.

I gripped onto the belt as I felt my orgasm build to excruciating heights within. I was shaking…quivering…and suddenly it hit me. With out thinking I pull Charon's head down and I kiss him deeply as I came around him....his lips swallowing my moans.

I register his own orgasm as his head snapped back as best it could and with a choked out cry…he filled my body with his essence. He could never get me pregnant so it's not an issue when ever he came inside me…in fact I prefer it. He collapsed on top of me and I weakly struggle to unhook the belt from around his neck. Soon he was breathing normally…or as normal as a Ghoul can breathe after a round of mind blowing sex.

I stroke his head tenderly and give him a kiss on his forehead when he finally looked up at me.

"You can speak freely, Charon."

He ponders for a moment…before asking me (in an amazed tone), "What the hell did you just do to me?"

The expression on his face and the question makes me laugh.

After my fit of the giggles I give my poor Charon a kiss and tell him not to worry about it…and only to let me know if he liked it enough to do it again.

With a tiny smile he tells me he did.

*****

The pervert in me is in high frigging gear! Two chapters in one DAY!!! These plot bunnies in my head must be procreating because I keep coming up with new things for these two to do. I'll give her a name in the next chapter. I was thinking of Seraph but we'll see. As always reviews are like carrots to my bunnies so keep feeding them!


	4. The games she plays Charon's POV

**I don't own Fallout 3! If I did there would be lesbian lovers and hot Ghoul sex. **

**Okay so I got 2 more reviews. That means that I get to post more! Yay! **

**Anon: I'm considering giving her a biblical name only because of her mom being so into the Bible…but we shall see! **

**Ocrun: LOL. To be fair to the guys I'll add some lesbian love to the game. **

**HentaiHanyou: A butch name?! Nah…Like I said I might give her a biblical name or a really popular name from the 50's. I'm looking at names right now and I'll reveal it in the next chapter. **

**This is Charon's POV in case you were wondering. **

*********

We're playing another game.

I don't know where she finds the time to do these things to me. I'm not complaining of course. She hasn't allowed me to. Right now I'm on my knees with my hands held behind my back. My clothes are gone and she is naked as well.

I would never in all my years have imagined myself with a smoothskin Mistress with a penchant for fucking Ghouls. I think she gets off on the power she has over me. One would think that I would be even slightly miffed by it…but the things she does to me…like now…

The belt she's holding in her hand sends a fiery lick across my back. I could not help myself. I moan. My cock is throbbing from the lashes I received and I can't help myself.

I've never received treatment like this. I know that after she's done whipping me she'll lick and kiss my pain away. She could do this every day…and I will never break from the pain. I welcome it into my body as if it's the very air I breathe.

She talks to me. Taunts me…testing me and my reactions all while whipping me. I love every second of it. Maybe I get a sick perverse pleasure from watching her innocence leave with every dirty deed she did. That green, fresh faced teen that paid all those caps for my contract is hidden under the woman she had to become because of the wastes.

That teen from Vault 101 would have never propped her leg up and order me to eat her.

She would have not sat on the couch and make me do it for 2 hours; tasting her sweet juices as I make her come over and over again. She ordered me to stop and I look up at her wordlessly. After all the work my mouth and tongue has done…talking is the last thing I want to do. My lower face is covered in her juices. I would have been surprised if it wasn't. She leans down and licks my lips…tasting herself off of me.

It was incredibly erotic and it only seemed to fuel the throbbing erection that had not went away from the moment she began to whip me. She looks down at my cock and I know that it's looking right back at her.

I'm not sure what else she wants me do to. She orders me to stand and I do so. She's licking her lips and looking at my member with a lustful expression on her face. It's safe to say that she likes what she sees.

Her hand grasps my shaft and begins to stroke it slowly. I bite the inside of my cheek at the contact of her smooth flesh on my own. I almost came undone when she reaches around and spanks me lightly with the belt. My breath hitched and I could not stop a smile from appearing on my face.

"Do you want to fuck me, Charon?"

I look down at her. The smile is gone…I had willed it away as best I could while being pleasured. My face once again blank as I answer her. "Yes Mistress."

She grips onto me and asks, "How badly do you want to fuck me?"

Dear God. I bit back a moan so hard I could taste blood in my mouth. She was waiting for an answer and I gave her a truthful one. "So bad it hurts, Mistress."

She releases my cock and before I could do anything; pulls me down on top of her nude form.

"Then fuck me, Charon."

She was giving me permission to fuck her. Thank the Heaven's above. _She was giving me permission to fuck her._ I entered her with ease…her own body wet from the 2 hours of me praying at her body's temple. No matter how many times we have done this…her body remains as tight as it was the first time we had sex. It amazes me the way her inner walls flutter across my strange member and send electricity through my body.

She orders me to fuck her hard and fast. I comply when she starts whipping me on the back with every thrust into her. Dear God.

I was in the middle of a moan when she wrapped the belt around my neck and tightened it; effectively choking me. What was she trying to do? Kill me? But as soon as I thought that…I felt the sensation from being inside her double and I couldn't help but move my hips harder against hers.

I knew she was about to come when she began to grip onto the belt tighter and her thighs began to shake and quiver. Her moans were getting louder and louder until I knew it hit her. Her inner walls clamped down around me like a vice and before I knew it she was kissing me deeply. The kiss was short lived as I was suddenly over come with my own orgasm that sent my head flying back and a choked cry coming out of my deformed mouth.

When I was done filling her body with my essence I collapsed onto her and she took the belt from my bruised throat. It may not have been visibly bruised but it felt like it. I greedily took in air before I finally calmed down. She was stroking my head and gave me a kiss on the head.

"You can speak freely, Charon."

I look up at her and think about what to ask her. So many questions and the only one that bubbled up and spilled out was an amazed, "What the hell did you just do to me?"

I must have looked funny while asking that because she started to laugh.

When she was done she gave me another kiss and told me not to worry about it…and to let her know if I liked it enough to do it again. To my surprise I wouldn't have minded if she did it again. I'm becoming as deviant as she is…I know it.

The knowledge of this makes me smile a little and I tell her that I did.

*****

**Wow. I think I write more as Charon than as the LW. I wrote this while listening to Garbage's Vow (Which is one of my all time favorite songs from one of my all time favorite bands.) I love the feedback by the way guys so keep it up! Two more chapters coming up after this one…and it's only going to get naughtier. **


End file.
